La casa de la lectura
by super legenda
Summary: Para Carter, las cosas no podían ponerse mas raras después de su encuentro con Percy Jackson, pero tendrá que pensárselo bien cuando aparecen 10 libros que mostraran cosas que los egipcios jamas habrían imaginado que habrían pasado.


**La Casa de la lectura.**

Carter estaba caminando por la casa de Brooklyn, nervioso, hace unas horas había conocido a Percy Jackson y no sabía si contar sus aventuras o no debido a que ya era malo tener dioses egipcios, pero enterarse de que había también griegos sería demasiado para todos.

De repente se oyó un griterío en la terraza y Carter corrió, cuando llego vio que había un resplandor azul y de ahí salió un paquete que cayó sobre Sadie, cosa que no le pareció mal, y de repente el resplandor se fue.

Sadie: ¿¡Que fue eso!?

Carter: No lo sé veamos el paquete.

Antes de agárralo todos sintieron que se les revolvía el estómago y de repente aparecieron en el Nomo Primero, todos ahí estaban sorprendidos, cuando hubo otro resplandor y salieron los dioses, Carter les explico del resplandor y el paquete, y entonces lo abrió y vio 10 libros.

Sadie: Este escándalo por ¡Unos libros!

Carter estaba medio pálido al ver los títulos de los libros en los que aparecía un nombre familiar.

De repente de otro resplandor salió una nota, Tot la agarro y leyó.

 _ **Muchos problemas han tenido, pero en el mundo en este año ha habido otros dos, ustedes leerán unos libros de un chico que era parte importante en la solución de los problemas.**_

 _ **L.M**_

Isis: L.M ¿Qué significara?

Horus: Eso ahora no importa, ahora parece que hay que leer.

Sadie: ¿Cómo se llama el primer libro?

Carter: Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo.

Felix: ¿El ladron del rayo? ¿Cómo alguien roba un rayo?

Tot: No tengo idea.

Ra: Que raro que Tot diga que no sabe algo.

Carter: Bueno empecemos, yo leeré primero.

 **Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesora de algebra.**

Sadie: ¿Cómo se vaporiza "Accidentalmente a una profesora?

Carter: Si me dejas leer lo sabremos.

 **Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

Julius: ¿Estamos leyendo las aventuras de un racista?

Carter: No habla de eso exactamente.

Todos lo miran sorprendido.

Cleo: ¿De qué hablas?

Carter: Segura se explica en el libro.

 **Si estás leyendo esto es que piensas que puedes ser uno, mi consejo es:**

Julius: ¿Cómo uno puede pensarlo? Se debería saber.

Carter: Como dije papa, no se refiere a lo que piensas.

 **Cierra este libro ahora mismo**

Sadie: No podemos hacerlo, porque por algo nos lo dieron.

Carter: Guau, dijiste algo medio inteligente.

Sadie le dio un golpe en el hombro.

 **Creete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

Zia: Esto se está poniendo bastante raro.

Todos estaban de acuerdo.

 **Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

Sadie: ¡Ya dinos de que trata Carter! La duda me está matando.

Todos murmuraron de acuerdo, aunque Tot tenía una ligera duda en cuestión del término "Mestizo".

 **Si eres un niño normal,**

Walt: Me parece que no somos muy normales.

Sadie: Ni que lo digas.

 **Leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de que nada de esto ha ocurrido.**

Felix: Esto es demasiado misterio ¡Carter!

Carter: Les digo que no.

Y siguió leyendo.

 **Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas- si tu sientes algo moviéndose dentro-**

Sadie: ¿Un gas?

Carter: ¿En serio Sadie?

 **Para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que seas uno de nosotros.**

Zia: Así parece que fueran una secta.

 **Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir a por ti.**

 **No digas que no te lo advertí.**

La tensión en la sala era gigante, tanto misterio les ponía los pelos de punta.

 **Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

Horus: Creí que era Parry Thompson. Dice señalando el título del libro.

 **Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses me alojaba en la academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**

Walt: Eso es muy cerca de Brooklyn.

Los dioses al leer el lugar ya sabían a que se refería el termino Mestizo.

 **¿Soy un niño problemático?**

Walt: Si va a una escuela de problemáticos es que sí.

Carter: Demasiado tiempo con Sadie.

Sadie: ¡Oye!

 **Si. Se podría decir que sí. Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo.**

Sadie: Debe estar exagerando, no se puede estar tan mal ¿No?

 **Pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hiso un viaje de estudios a Manhattan- veintiocho niños y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo. Dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

Tot, Cleo y Carter: Suena muy interesante.

Sadie: No, eso suena a tortura completa.

 **Lo sé, suena a tortura.**

Sadie sonrio complacida.

Sadie: ¡El protagonista está de acuerdo conmigo!

Carter pensaba que no debía dejar que su hermana conociera a Percy.

 **La mayoría de los viajes de Yancy lo eran.**

 **Pero el Sr Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas.**

Zia: Parece que ese Brunner es un buen profesor.

 **El Sr Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweet que siempre olía a café.**

 **Tu no pensarías que es guay, pero él nos contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase.**

Sadie: Ese sí que es un buen profesor.

Tot: No, no lo es.

 **También tenía una colección grande armaduras romanas y armas,**

Carter: Eso sí que es tomarse en serio el trabajo.

 **era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

Cleo: ¿Dormirse en clases? ¡No hay que dormirse!

Sadie: Eso dices tú, yo cuando puedo lo hago.

 **Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos Esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

Sadie: Al parecer se merece el instituto de problemáticos.

Carter: Esta el ratón hablando de trampas.

Bast: ¿Un ratón? ¿Dónde?

 **Chico, estaba equivocado.**

 **Verán, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudios. Como en quinto en primaria cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución.**

Sadie: Espera ¿Qué?

 **Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos.**

Félix: No me lo puedo creer ¿Un cañón?

Todos rieron estrepitosamente del pobre Jackson.

 **Y antes de eso en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un chapuzón inesperado.**

La gente ya no reía.

Carter: ¿Tiburones? ¡Eso es horrible!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **Y antes de eso… bueno te haces una idea.**

Sadie: ¡Yo quiero seguir escuchando locuras!

Felix: ¡Yo también!

 **Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien, todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobofit, la frecky, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuate.**

Bast: Eso está mal, no hay que desperdiciar la comida.

Carter: Querrás decir, no hay que atacar a otros con comida.

Bast: Eso.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Y por encima de todo, estaba lisiado, él tenía una nota excusándole de Educación física porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

Carter: Entonces ¿Tenía una enfermedad en las piernas, pero corría cuando había enchiladas? Acá hay gato encerrado.

Bast: Es difícil encerrar a un gato.

 **De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional.**

Sadie: ¿Libertad condicional? ¡Eso suena más a cárcel que escuela!

Julián: Tienes razón.

 **El director me había amenazado de muerte de suspender del colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

Felix: ¡Pero entonces suprimiría todo lo divertido!

Carter: El ya causo demasiados problemas, probablemente no quiere que alguien muera atravesado por una espada.

 **-Te voy a matar- murmure.**

 **Grover trato de calmarme." Está bien, me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuate".**

Horus: Pero me imagino que no le gusta si esta por todo su pelo.

 **Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy**

" **Eso es todo" Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento.**

" **Ya estás en libertad condicional, "Me recordó. "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa."**

 **Pensándolo bien, preferiría haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo.**

 **En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

Todos miraron otra vez a el faraón.

Carter: Puedo saber algunas cosas, pero tampoco lo sé todo, dejen de mirarme y preguntarme qué pasa.

 **El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

 **Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos por las inmensas galerías.**


End file.
